All Those Pretty Things
by Madame of Writing
Summary: A womanizing host, a stranger, an ex-lover that made up a love triangle. And Ikuto thought that his life would never be able to contain rejections and more than 10 ways to ask out a girl. Rated for language.


_**All Those Pretty Things**_

"Ikuto, where are you going?"

Man! Wasn't I quiet enough? Turning around, I looked at the voice's owner in the most seductive way. I gave a smirk, leaving my shirt unbuttons and my pants unzipped. I walked toward the bed, listening to the rustling sound of the mattresses; she was trying to give back an equally seductive look. I gave her a peck on the lips, and I proceeded to push her down with a full-lips kiss. She chuckled.

"Dear, I'm not going anywhere. My man just called in, he wants me to be there and get on with my work. So, it's either to leave, or not to leave. It's your choice, babe." I whispered into her ears huskily which she responded by giving out a long giggle (which also made her sound like a whore, unfortunately), I looked up, kissed her eyes, her forehead, her cheeks and her lips. I couldn't count how many time I kissed her yesterday night for it was, after all, only a one night stand.

She chuckled again then turned around and flipped her long wavy hair at my face. She lit up her cigar, sucked it in and blew the smoke out. Her perfectly curved body was showing through her midnight red lingerie. Her long, dark brown hair was flowing down onto her mid back.

"You're saying it's my choice?" She sounded unbelieving. I leaned closer to her, breathed to her nape and gave her, yet again, another kiss.

"Don't be mad. I promise I'll be back." I tried to sound convincing, but I think it wasn't really working out. She gave me a kiss, slapped me on the face, gave me another kiss, and locked me up in the hotel room. Worst, she even tied me up to the bed head, with my favorite tie. I spent the night there naked with my dick hanging out, half erect. The housekeeper found me and I couldn't do more than offer the lady an awkward smile.

"Would you mind helping me out?" I chuckled. The 80-year-old Korean lady just looked at me all weird and untied me. Unlike other housekeeper; they would have screamed and ran away like the wind.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto was how my mom had put it. I preferred it be kept as a secret, since my job was, after all, "the man who seduced women for sex". I liked my job, a lot actually. I had always kept it in mind since I was 16, and it was my dream to become a host. I had dated a lot of girls, not to mention some of them were older than me. I liked it that way. I strolled down the side way as I received many looks and whistles from women, and even some men. I winked at all of them, and gave some of them my magical kisses.

"You _whore! _You _cheated _on me, I know you did!" Aha! My night would never be complete if there weren't a lover quarrel in the middle of the street. I glanced at the man, he had good looks, and I would have flirt to him if I was gay (or bi, poly, omni, whatever). Blonde hair, red contact lenses, and that _damned adorable_round face. I laughed when the realization hit me; he was standing in front of a gay bar. I could feel his face getting hotter and that he was about to tear up. I laughed again.

"Fuck you Tadase! Look at you! I was never your girlfriend! I was drunk on Prom, got it? Drunk and Prom! You got that?" I looked at the girl. Smoking hot chick she was. That pink-ish redhead, those demanding eyes, and I swear to you, those legs were _fucking sexy_, long and smooth, along with those "made in America" boobs. She looked like a mad chick, in a good way. Was I getting horny or what? Tadase was his name if I heard correctly. I wonder what the pinkette's name is.

"We _were_dating Amu! You've been kissing me every single day ever since Prom!" Tadase said. His eyes were wet. My fucking God, was he crying? Are you fucking kidding me? I tried my best to hold down my laugh. A girl-look-alike guy was crying in the middle of the street and in front of a gay bar! Okay, maybe he didn't look very much like a girl, but he could be mistaken as one, just saying. The chick was Amu and the guy was Tadase. Amu slapped Tadase across the face, making him held his face protectively. Not amused anymore, so I left the place and went home.

* * *

Stepping out of the bathroom door of my apartment, I shook my head, and my midnight blue hair lay lazily on my forehead, wet. I slipped in my Hawaiian boxer and started to feel comfortable on my bed. Right when I turned on my TV, there was a knock on the door. Always! It was always like this! I just gave out a long sigh and said come in loud enough for the intruder to hear. The look on my face was rather obviously that of pure, dreaded boredom.

"Fucking TV…" I murmured. Why didn't the fucking TV broadcaster ever show me something interesting? Only dramas and teenagers! Fuck it all! I jumped off my bed, not noticing the lady that just entered staring at me. I smirked, walking closer and getting ready to make my move. She looked at me and smiled. How heavenly.

"No. I won't have sex with you, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I'd like to go to a bar and have sex, rather than your own apartment. I might get fired for this, but I don't care, and I will not have sex with you." She spat. I laughed, hard. She just sighed and continued with her job. I tried seducing her many times, but it just didn't work. I liked this girl; there were plenty of reason why I hired her.

"Ok, the 5th time Maya, it just won't work. I must say, you're the only one to resist my seduction move." I flopped down on my bed and laughed. Maya Hinazuki was her name, and she has purple hair, like, literally _purple_. Not emo or anything, just saying. Streaks of highlight hair, maybe? No, she hated it. Her eyes were originally brown, but it didn't match with her hair, so I bought her a pair of purple contacts. I didn't mind, that purple loving girl. She liked her hair tied up, nice and neat. Purple was my nickname for her, so I rarely used Maya. Purple head, eggplant, everything that I could think of that reminded me of her.

Ding dong I heard. "It must be Kukai." Kukai Soma was my friend, moreover, my little sister's "slave", as in boyfriend. I gave Purple the "I'll get that" look and she just nodded at me. I walked toward the cream door and opened it.

"MAN! Haven't seen you in a fucking long time! How's shit?" Just like that, he greeted me with his best look, best clothes, along with the best laughs. I just looked at him and shrugged. "My shit still has the same old brown color, unlike yours." I chuckled, and as usual, he punched me on my right shoulder.

"How's Utau? Got her career up, Mr. Agent Boyfriend?" I grabbed two bottles of beer from the fridge and threw one at Kukai. He popped the cap and chugged down the beer while I nested myself down on my favorite "had been waiting 1 and a half year" couch.

"Same thing, it was like an arranged reservation for a Playboy's star, you know what I'm saying?" He just laughed it off. Utau and Kukai had been in a pretty good relationship ever since high school. For 4 _fucking_ years. I chuckled, getting a sip. I heaved out a long sigh and let my head fall down the pillow.

"What about you? How many whores' vital regions did you invade?" He chugged down his beer and asked me. He asked me that every single fucking time he go to my place (each time wording it different, of course, or else it would have been really boring). I just glared at him with my eyebrow up; it meant I was annoyed by that. He just whistled off and started to laugh again.

"I would kill you if you weren't my best friend, you know." I said in a monotone, he just gave out an awkward chuckle and sat quietly. Ah, my normal afternoon.

* * *

Royal Day. The day when you treated your ladies like Princesses and Queens, the day when you have to wear a fucking prince costume, the day when you can have free tequila with little crown stick on the side of the cup, the day when you can fuck Princesses and Queens with their dresses on and all that shit. I hated this day.

"Why can't I have a fucking night off? I hate these itchy clothes!" I tried to push the people out of the way; they were trying to dress me! What the fuck? I looked mad, furious, but I just can't stay angry for long. Since this was the night that girls dressed up in their best clothing, which included short dresses and sexy tights, I can't say I mind. Lining up with the men at the front door, I loosened up the handkerchief that covered my neck, the buttons from the blazer, and I ruffled my hair, which was neatly combed, with gel.

"Welcome your Highnesses." was the welcoming sentence we used for this night. The ladies were hyper, crazy, calm and all kind of emotions. I escorted five (yes, five, I'm a pimp; got a problem?) to the comfiest and biggest couch of the front living room. I was one of the best hosts at this place, and I was the one who stood second or third best.

"So, ladies. How are you all doing tonight?" I asked them huskily. I nearly laughed seeing the blonde one who looked like she wanted to faint. They all gave me their answers, giggling, then kissed me on the cheeks and pinched me. These ladies were older than me, why? Because younger ones just wanted to flirt, period. I chatted with them for a while, and then I just gave myself to them, not sexually, of course. They just blurted shit out of their mouth and kept on talking. I wanted to leave. _Badly._

I was about to try to escape to the bar downstairs and get myself waster when just then, _that_girl came. _That_ Amu. I recognized her right away. That pink-ish red head, those demanding eyes now filled with happiness (party happiness), those long legs, those cute cheeks and that voice. It was definitely her, the Amu I was looking for.


End file.
